We are watching you, pilots
by RookieNoob
Summary: What happens when something strange that's stuck in the writer's head is unleashed into the realm of IS? Not one answer is correct, for how unreal they are, they existed before the writer, and they will continue to exist after the writer. And the writer exists in this verse, too.
1. Chapter 1

"Everyone's here right? Then let's start the SHR (Short Homeroom Meeting) "

The vice homeroom teacher, Yamada Maya-sensei, introduced herself, just like before.

She is a shy sensei indeed, so shy you'll thought she's in her twenties seeing her for the first time. What's with all those green hair and eyes?

Not to mention, she sure got a nice che– No, what am I thinking? It's true, isn't it?

But today something's different.

Everyone's in an awkward mood as Yamada-sensei told us to have some introductions.

Well, everyone except THAT man at the side of the classroom.

If you want to know why, I am the only male _student_ in this classroom AND the only one that appeared in the news unwrapped in darkness, everyone else here is a woman, meaning that the man can't possibly be a student here.

"But why would an adult, uninvolved male be here? " I muttered.

(Has his weird clothing alone made him invisible to the girls, or I'm that pleasing to be gazed at?)

Now that reminds me, I'm right in front of the class in the middle row.

I turned my eyes to the familiar looking childhood friend of mine, Shinonono Houki. She seems to notice my gaze as she turned her face away from me, into the windo- wait, why is her face red?

"…san, Orimura Ichika-san?"

"Ye-yes?"

Suddenly having my name called out, laughers were heard from everyone except THAT man, he appears to be eerily calm even in a funny situation.

I panicked, noticing that it really is my turn to introduce myself. Even though it's not like I'm bad at handling girls, there's always a limit. Who eats ramen forever? Although I never liked ramen to that extent, it's the easiest example to be brought up in Japan.

Like I said, I'm the only male student in my class, there're 29 other female students in my class, and the homeroom teacher isn't here. Speaking of which, someone appears to be missing from this room. JUST what is that man doing here?

"W-well, I'm sorry for calling you out so loudly. Did I startle you? Sorry-sorry! But, the self-introductions... we started from 'あ' (a), and now we're at 'お (o)' for Orimura-san now. So, pl-please, could you introduce yourself? Co-could you?"

This attitude is dangerous, especially with the "Spectacles follow Bow" part. And her air of 'anything goes' really worried me. Speaking of which, is she really older than me? If it was said that she's as old as me, I could believe that.

"No, there's no need to apologize... besides, it's just a self-introduction, so please calm down, sensei."

"Re-really? Really? Really? Yo-You said it, so you better do it properly, okay?!"

Yamada-sensei looked up, grabs my hand and held it really tightly in about ½ second, drawing all attention to me in the process.

As man is inferior to woman in this society, I turn around, noticing everyone's gaze.

Yes, everyone, including that man at the side. Fear runs down my spine as I introduced myself to 31 pair of eyes,

"Hm-... Well, I'm Orimura Ichika. I'll be in your care."

I bowed courteously – I guess my classmates expected more from me, weird feelings fill the room as I thought that.

But it seems that man expected this to happen.

With nothing to say, I begin to ask my past of why am I here.

-Flashback No.1-

INCOMING DATA TRANSFER

"Uu—so cold..."

In the middle of February, I, as a third-year, was heading towards the examination center.

"If I only want to get into the high school nearest my house, why must I go to a place that's four stops away from it...and today is so cold..."

Due to a cheating case last year, the government would only divulge the location of each school's entrance exams 2 days before the actual examination took place. Though I felt that it was completely excessive, as you can imagine. I was only a third-year at the time. Besides, what could I say? Basically, I could only think about my bitterness as I grudgingly headed towards the examination center.

My ideal school was the Aoetsu Private School that was situated near my house, a school that was an average standard in education, and also had a school festival.

If there's any special advantage that's worth mentioning, it is that the private school's fees are extremely inexpensive. Exceptionally inexpensive.

Why? That's simple. This is because 90% of all the graduates of this school are employed in jobs related to this school's corporation.

Even if it wasn't like the employment freeze, it's something worth being happy about when you can be taken care of right after your graduation.

And there are so many wonderful jobs out there, and besides, they're all localized. There's no need to worry about flying to a different rural place every other day. Really quite wonderful.

"And in the end, I still want to get away from Chifuyu-nee's care..."

As for my house, a few things happened. My parents are no longer around, and though my older sister, who's a lot older than me, has taken care of me for quite a while, I've always felt inferior to others for having no parents.

Tough, even though we are not destitute since Chifuyu-nee's earnings are good, I'd still feel bad if I continue to be a burden to her.

At first, I thought of working immediately after graduating from middle school, but due to my big sister's overwhelming strength -—- or we could say gentle persuasion -— I couldn't overcome them, so until then, I was still an examinee.

However, getting into Aoetsu Private School was like finding a job. At the same time, I could reduce the burden I've placed on Chifuyu-nee. But, it wasn't really about reducing the burden I placed on her,... it's just that I wanted to do it.

"...Let's just say that I accept what happened before."

Thanks to a year of cramming, I was designated a grade A student. As usual, I went about taking exams, and as usual, I was accepted as per normal, so I wasn't nervous when I walked into the examinations area. Though I knew the name of the examination facility, I didn't exactly know the location, and such a common public facility has many functions. Though it is rare for a private firm to borrow from the public sector, those are all regional enterprises, and many obey it exclusively.

"Hm... Weird, now how do I get to the second floor?"

Not good, I'm lost. Speaking of which, why must this facility be constructed in such a confusing manner? Seems like it was constructed by some designer with a rather good background. Also, that person should be born from some localized industry.

"But what's with this 'I'm too fancy to design this with some semblance of order', feeling about the place ... and, where are the stairs... " Seriously, to call this place a maze would be an understatement. It's difficult to understand why there aren't any maps on the walls. Glass tiles on the walls in the corridor lower air conditioning efficiency, right? And wouldn't it be dangerous to set up tiles on those walls if there's an earthquake and thus render them pointless? Wouldn't those lights that are positioned beside one another use quite a lot of electricity? Besides, wouldn't changing them be extremely difficult? Why is the roof so pointlessly high? Hm...

"..."

A third year already and yet I was lost—no, this is just too embarrassing.

"Never mind, I'll open the next door I see. It'll probably be the right one."

Ah, it's so nice to have a door over here. Shall I open it?

"Ah—you are an examinee, correct? Alright, head over to the opposite side and change. We're in a rush here. We can only borrow it up till 4 o'clock, and we can't have any extensions. Really, I don't know what the government is thinking here..."

The moment I walked in, a 30-something, psychotic looking female teacher started to rattle on. However, she really looked busy, or maybe because she was busy or because she lacked judgment —or both—, she gave me step-by-step instructions without even looking at me before she walked away.

(Change clothes? Hm, do we have to change clothes during an exam nowadays? Ahh, the things they think up to handle cheating, no matter which school it is.)

Once I pulled aside the curtain, I found something mysterious behind it.

How should I put it? It was something like a 'medieval armor placed inside a castle'. Also, it was kneeling down on one leg, as if it was swearing loyalty to its master.

In stark contrast to medieval armor, only minor parts were well protected, and probably no one would find such protection acceptable. Anyway, putting that thing over there would make anyone wonder 'what the heck is going on'.

It has the shape of a human, almost as if it were silently waiting for its user to arrive.

—I know what this is, it's an 'IS'.

The actual name is 'Infinite Stratos'. It was originally created as a multipurpose power suit for space operations.

However, its development did not go as the creator had originally intended, but ended up being modified by the other mechanic specialists involved, into a 'war machine'. However, all the other countries designated it as a 'Sport' —a so called high performance— flying device.

The fatal flaw of the 'IS' is that this machine will only react to females.

Thus, right now, the thing in front of me was like a dummy in a windowed cupboard. It didn't do anything, nor will it do anything. It's just an object.

—Thinking about this, I touched it.

"Hm!?"

Ting! A sound of metal echoed in my mind.

Next, all sorts of information appeared in my consciousness. In just a few seconds, all the things that one wants to know yet is unable to know appeared in front of me. The basic movements of the 'IS', operation method, capabilities, characteristics, existing equipment, active time limit, movement range, sensitivity, radar search, armor residue, output gauge, and so on...

As if I had used it for years, as if it was a technique that I refined, I understood everything about it, and mastered it.

The vision was also linked to the sensors, the numbers directly appearing in my mind. I could also feel the information of my surroundings through numbers.

"What, what's going on...?"

It moved. The 'IS'. Like my own hands and feet.

I felt something expanding over my skin-mucosal armor extended... over.

My body suddenly felt light, and I felt as if I were floating—jets operation normal... confirmed.

While my right hand felt increasingly heavy, a weapon started to form out of light, a close-range combat knife... extend.

I felt chilly about this sudden increase in knowledge of the world, ultra-aware components in the most comfortable way... complete.

I understood everything about what it does. Despite not having known it, despite not having ever learned about it, I understood.

And the world that I saw through the data of the 'IS' was like—

Then I saw him.

That man stopped to glance at the training IS being operated by a male, he muttered "I expected something from the academy" and walked off.

I still remember what he looks like.

-FLASHBACK NO.1 ENDS-

Today is my first day in high school, 29 classmates and 1 man is watching me, expecting mor- that man didn't expect anything more judging from his calm face.

It seems Yamada-sensei is about to cry, your student is confused, palindrome-sensei.

Houki still ignores me a- I better finish this before I become a sinister individual. I inhale deeply.

"That's all" DANG~!

Several girls collapsed to the floor; did they really expect more from me?

"That, that..."

Behind me, I could hear a voice crying. Eh? This won't do?

PANG! I got knocked on the back of my head.

"OW—!?"

It hurts, like something that happened before.

This way of hitting — with suitable force, perfect angle, acceptable speed, someone — though it's extremely similar to someone else's method that I'm familiar with, but...

"..."

I gingerly turned around. Black tight-fitting skirt, tall and slim, the body line of someone who doesn't look muscular even after lots of training. Her hands folded in front of her chest, her sharp slim phoenix eyes would remind anyone of wolves. Her chest sure is big an –Why would I think about that?

It's the sealed evil in a can herself.

"Is that GUAN YU?"

PANG! My sister sure is an expert at dope slapping with a flat objec- what am I thinking? The girls are staring at me.

"Who's a hero in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms? Idiot?"

A deep voice. Though I have heard the sound effect of a gong, but, eh?

Why is Chifuyu-nee here? That older sister who never visit home more than twice per month because of a mysterious job.

"Ah, Orimura-sensei, is the meeting over?"

Oh god no, they now know we're siblings.

"Ah, Yamada-sensei. It's been tough on you, forcing you to make them introduce themselves."

Huh, Guan Yu got replaced by Liu Bei. Maybe because they're history?

"No, it's nothing. As the assistant homeroom teacher, if I can't even do that..."

The crying disappeared, as vice homeroom teacher Yamada-sensei responded to Chifuyu-nee with such an energetic voice and an attentive look. Ah, she's actually embarrassed.

"Everyone, my name is Orimura Chifuyu, and my duty is that for this one year, I'll be training you in the operations and controls of IS. Everything I teach, you have to remember, and understand. To those who can't understand, I'll teach them till they can. My job is to thoroughly train you during your first year, from the age of 15 to 16. You can dislike my attitude, but you still have to do what I say. Understood?"

What's with this declaration of war? No mistake... this is my older sister, Orimura Chifuyu.

But there weren't any awkward cries, but shrieks. No, not Shrek

"KYAAA—! It's Chifuyu-sama, it's the real Chifuyu-sama herself!"

"I've always been your fan!"

"I came to this school from North Kyuushuu because I admired you, onee-sama!"

"I came all the way from southern Hokkaido!"

"I'm so happy to be taught by Chifuyu-sama!"

"I'll gladly die for Chifuyu-sama!"

Chifuyu-nee stared at the chattering girls with a disheartened expression.

"...it's really quite a sight to see so many idiots gather here every year. What a surprise? Or is there a special reason? Are these fools only here to attend my class?"

She really is disappointed in the girls- Wait, did I see that man walking on the ceiling just earlier?

Am I naïve, or am I hallucinating? Whatever.

"KYAAAHH! ONEE-SAMA! SCOLD US MORE! CONTINUE TO SCOLD US MORE!"

"BUT BE GENTLE TO US FROM TIME TO TIME!"

"AND BE EXTREMELY ELEGANT AFTERWARDS~!"

At least my classmates are good at being energetic.

However, I was rather shocked and confused at my homeroom teacher being Chifuyu-nee - that shouldn't be the case, but I managed to calm down due to all of the girls' shouting. Of course, when there's such turmoil right next to you, one will consciously calm down, or something like that. I've experienced such things before.

"Oi, so you failed at making even a simple greeting?"

Extremely sarcastic, extreme sarcasm — is this the meaning of being strict? My own elder sister who takes care of me, she's just that kind of a person.

"No, Chifuyu-nee, I—"

PANG! That's the third time this has happened today, got that, Chifuyu-nee? 5000 brain cells die every time my head's hit.

"Call me Orimura-sensei."

"...Yes, Orimura-sensei."

"Eh...? Then, it means that Orimura-kun is Chifuyu-sama's younger brother...?"

"Maybe that has something to do with him being the only guy in the world that can use the IS?"

"Ah~ Great. I really wanted to switch him over."

I'll ignore those words for now. Let's move forward.

I came here to this public IS Academy as the only male in the world who can pilot the 'I.-

"Sitting there silently sure is energetic, INTRODUCE YOURSELF."

It was directed to that strange man. I don't know how he'll react to that. I'll comply politely if I was him.

"I HAVE to?" The girls are shocked to hear that, even more so that it's his first words in our presence.

Suddenly, he stood up.

"I am the head janitor here, call me Rook, for I lost my name sometime after the Somme"

How did he live that long?

"A genetic mutation make me live longer than a normal human, and it also results in IS piloting capability like this"

He spoke what I don't believe, until he demonstrates partial I.S. summoning. With that said, that arm cannon looks powerful.

"Oh my, I forgot to rewire the visor and the communications- and I no longer qualify as a human"

He sighed in disbelief as he holds what amount to a biker helmet's screen in his hand.

"That's all you'll hear from me in this SHR, dismissed." He walked off right after tha- no, he _jumped_ off the building.

"It seems our beloved janitor has walked off to run some diagnostics on the training I.S.s, he'll be back sooner than we think" Yamada-sensei didn't cracks up Chifuyu-nee at all. The class, impressed by the sudden mood whiplash, calm down. /s deactivated.

ANYWAY. The IS Academy is, as its name suggested, an educational corporation meant to nurture IS operators. The Japanese government sees it as a principle duty to fund it and run it. However, the results of the research are revealed to the entire world due to the common agreement, and at the same time, Japan has no right to either remain silent or hide them. No matter what happens in this school, the Japanese government has to intervene fairly, and has the obligation of settling these matters under the premise that all the countries in the treaty have agreed upon. Also, the school has opened its doors to foreign students without any conditions, and the Japanese government is to provide protection—as accorded to the contents of the IS treaty regarding IS pilot training agencies.

This is the school's code of discipline.

Basically, it's like 'damned Japan, creating the IS and causing chaos in the world, the very least you could do build a school to train individuals in this area of expertise. And hand over your research and technology. Ah, and you will be bearing all the financing costs'. Eagleland was a former military leading force, which is to be expected.

(Why am I at this school? ...Well, because I activated a test IS in an IS examination arena, but speaking of which, how did I end up getting in there?...)

—Are Aoetsu Gakuen and the IS Academy similar? Anyway, that seemed to be the case.

"..."

Suddenly, in this extremely excited classroom, I felt a stare.

Looking back, Houki, who was just now looking outside the classroom, turned around to stare at me.

(Hm—, though she doesn't look angry... did I do something?)

Never mind, I'll ask her later.

Just as I was thinking about it, the bell rang.

"I guess that's enough for SHR today. Everyone, I'll have you memorize the basics of IS within the next 6 months. After that, it's practical applications, you must let the basic maneuvers sink in as a part of your body's instincts within half a month. Okay? If you understand, answer me. Whether acceptable or otherwise, respond to whatever I announce."

Oh, a demon trainer from Hell. Right now, Chifuyu-nee could be a demon in a human skin. No, I would still be able to handle it if it was a demon, because they aren't human. And yet this person in front of me seemed to acknowledge only half of the human functions, how inconsiderate.

(I guess that's an example of a "Sealed Evil in a can"- no, that should go inside "The Obi-wan" or something similar.)

Either way, this Orimura Chifuyu was the first generation IS pilot that represented Japan, and was undefeated in an actual match. However, one day, she announced her retirement and disappeared... which must mean that she came here to teach... she should have at least told me as a family member... I was an idiot for worrying about her.

Wait, I forgot t-

"SIT DOWN, YOU FOOL!"

Yes, yes ... I'm an idiot.

Janitor Rook returned, and the IS hangar is about half a mile away. He's too fast to be even a demon or angel. WHAT is he?

"The training ones are working fine; those limiters are on so it's authorized to be deployed in the arenas"

"We can't let the 1st years use them yet, not without some classes of theorical applications. " Yamada-sensei responded, sounds like she face this everyday

"That's fine, they'll learn from the class representative duel." My sister spoke, cutting off Yamada-sensei's

"You spoiled the surprise again, damn it." Rook spoke in disbelief.

-TIME RUSH-

First theory class, oh my.

"Aahh-..."

I can't bear it. It's too much work. I can't. I'm desperate.

"..."

The first theory class for I.S. is finally finished, and it is now break. But, I didn't know how to react to the abnormal aura within the classroom.

Incidentally, while the IS institute is a profit-earning business, there is also education about IS, that make up the daily courses. The structure of the school? You can look at the map by yourself.

(But, I couldn't make it out one way or another...)

Apart from me, everyone here is a girl. Not only my class, but everyone in the school that is a student, sensei or instructor.

Incidentally, the news that 'I'm the only male able to pilot an IS' has also spread throughout the world, everyone knows about me, from the people of the school to the students.

Which is why, in the middle of the corridor there are girls from the other classes, as well as 2nd and 3rd year senpais. Even though I'm used to seeing girls, but in this case, almost no one has approached me to talk. It seems that, from their expressions, schoolgirls of the same year are thinking 'come talk to me'. The air filled with 'Hey, are you running away from your problems', kind of tension bearing aura.

By the way, even though the IS Academy is the world's only specialized IS school, a lot of schools with the intention of stimulating their students, enter them in the IS study program, so they can take advanced studies.

And these types of schools are 100% all-female. However, in the end, the girls from such schools have almost no immunity against males, and as for the boys in a normal society, there's a dilemma about their status.

The current weapons are waste metal in front of an IS, that's why the balance of the world's military has been broken. And because IS was invented by the Japanese, Japan had monopolized the IS technology. The other countries that had become more aware of the threat signed an IS Application Protocol—commonly called the 'Alaska Treaty', and had authorized the disclosure of the IS's technology and sharing of information, establishing a foundation of world research institutions, and prohibiting military usage, among other things.

In reality? I suggest you to refer to the Eagleland statement above.

That is why, the number of IS pilots in a country has a very close relationship with its military force (a credible defense force). Only girls can be pilots, so all the involved countries created a prioritized female protection program.

That's why, because the ideology that 'woman = great' was accepted, in but the last ten years women had become considered superior to men. The scale has tipped.

When suddenly an equal 'man' had appeared _in the news_ , it was obvious that there would be curiosity first.

(After that, we arrive at our present predicament and pain.)

By chance I looked over at the girl sitting in the next desk, and though she was staring at me before, she immediately looked away in a panic. It created a feeling of anxiety of 'being approached'.

Also, becoming the object of the entire country's girls' admiration, along with being titled Orimura Chifuyu's little brother seemed to make things very complicated.

(Who could lend me a hand in this kind of situation...)

Suddenly, I thought about my old friend Gotanda Dan. That guy always said that he envied me, where is he now? It still isn't too late to switch places with me. You bastard never knew the truth of an unwanted harem.

"...Excuse me for a moment."

"Eh?"

Suddenly, someone is talking to me. Seemed like there's a winner among the girls who were trying to duke it out? ...No, from the almost silent conversations that were carried out inside and outside of the classroom, there's only one girl who would do so.

"...Excuse me"

"..."

In front of my eyes stood the childhood friend whom I last saw six years ago.

Shinonono Houki. We learned kendo together in the same dojo. Her hairstyle was still in the ponytail I remembered. Her more than shoulder-length hair was tied together with a single white ribbon (Shinonono dojo is a half-shrine).

Even though her height is the average for girls of her age, an effect of her practicing kendo over these long years is that she has acquired a slender shape. According to her, she was born with her scowl. ... No, even the possibility of being hated by her isn't zero. Actually, when she called my name, it wasn't just my imagination that she was angry.

My impression of Houki, is someone that reminds you of a katana, which has in these six years grown ever sharper. And yes, it seems she is all grown up.

"Is it OK if we talk in the corridor?"

It's probably hard to talk in the classroom. Forget it, if it can pull me out of this current uncomfortable situation, nothing else matters. It's really a childhood friend who lends a hand. Not fickle. Wanting to apologize to me for what she said before. Ah, me.

"Quickly."

"I-I know."

Houki hurried to the corridor, and the girls gathered there stepped away in the blink of an eye. Like Moses parting the sea.

Even though I came out to the corridor, Houki and I were surrounded by others four meters in diameter. Also, I kinda have the feeling that everyone is eavesdropping. The classroom was also silent.

"By the way..."

"What?"

I just thought about it, so I initiated the conversation. Say Houki, you asked me to come but you're not saying anything, is it too late? You're supposed to start the conversation!

"Last year, you won the world kendo championship, right? Congratulations.

"..."

After Houki heard me say that, her mouth immediately became the shape of a 'へ', and her cheeks turned red. ...Huh? Why is she angry? I was obviously congratulating her.

"Why do you know that?"

"Why, because I saw it in the newspaper..."

"Why, why did you see it in something like a newspaper?"

What are you getting at, Houki? I don't understand. It's obvious that one reads newspapers, when they like them. Also, even though I haven't heard you speak for a long time, you haven't changed a bit, still talking like a man, like a warrior.

"Ah-also."

"Wh-what?"

"..."

"Ah, no..."

Finally I noticed the hostile attitude, Houki becoming uneasy, and now inconceivably excited. Unbelievable girl.

"It's been a long time since we have seen each other. Even though it's been six years, I still recognized you immediately."

"Eh..."

"You see, the same hairstyle." I pointed at my own head while saying this, and Houki immediately started playing with her ponytail.

"At-at least you still remember."

"That, I can't forget that, since we are childhood friends. "

"..."

A fierce gleam flashes. I'm still being glared at. Huh-, why?

So this is the samurai's code of discipline? She also possesses the attributes of a perpetual frowner. What an unlucky combination.

Ding-Dong-Dang-Dong.

Aye, time has already passed. The bell announcing the second period rings, and the bunch that had encircled Houki and me consequently dispersed. They spread like wildfire. Hmm... no wonder they're IS pilots, their actions are swift.

"Let's return to the classroom too."

"I-I know."

Houki immediately showed an unhappy face, and hurried back in the same manner she came. It seems that this childhood friend of mine has no intention of waiting for me. Six years and she has already become like this? -No, that's not it. Houki was like this from the very beginning. Just like a samurai.

Resolute in following through her decisions, improving herself steadily day by day, engaging in training daily, stubborn and unyielding. Shinonono Houki is a girl who is more befitting of these descriptions than any guy. She hasn't changed since elementary school. And she still looks like a female samurai.

"..."

She was still staring at me fiercely. That's not good, did she read my mind? Houki has, since childhood, always seemed to become especially acute to when someone has spoken ill of her. -No, I'm not speaking ill of you. It's entirely my wish.

Bang!

"Why aren't you sitting already, Orimura."

"I'm very grateful to be under your guidance, Orimura-sensei."

It's only morning, and twenty thousand of my brain cells have already died. What a pain.

Oh no, Janitor Rook is right there, at the side of the class.

"Give the poor soul some chance to survive this school, they aren't immortal" He said with a smug face.

"Do you think your way of "teaching" improve their survival chance?" Chifuyu-nee asked with /s on.

"They got to rest 5 times faster than your method; the survival rate for my method is under the chart, though" He sure know how to use layman's term, what a blessing to hav- and he's too scary to be asked for information.

Speaking of which, I have not described what he looks like.

Janitor Rook wears a white hooded jacket; he never puts the hood on. He also wears black jeans with a katana slot on both sides. Is he ambidextrous? The girls seem to have the same thought on this.

Said katana slots have a Ninjato sheathed in a straight koshirae on the left side. Both are wooden and black-clad.

Yes, wooden Ninjato, now that is rare and ineffective; it's even lower on the scale of functionality than an iaito or a bokken.

That thing does look heavy though, judging from the fact that he keep it outta harm's way most of the time.

It's time for the next theorical class.

Wish me luck in surviving this!

What's this, a note right in my bag? Let's read it

" **On Mount Golgotha, I fell in vain.**

 **20 centuries have passed, I return to exact the destruction.**

 **\- A Monologue from the NOT 4th horseman."**

"…."

The hell was that?

-TIME RUSH-

"...Thus, the basic operations of IS have to be guided by the country. If no permission is granted, we have to pursue criminal responsibilities..."

Yamada-sensei continued with her lesson ever so eloquently. However, I didn't understand anything at all.

"..."

Five heavy books were sitting in front of me. Just flipping to the top most page, I could only see columns and columns of meaningless text. I seem to recall tossing a big book like these back home, was that a guidebook on this?

(Er, is it only me? Am I the only one who doesn't understand what's going on? Do the rest know? This active whatever offsets that wide-area something, what does it mean? Does it mean that I have to memorize everything...?)

I took a peek at the girl on the next table, and could only see her listening to Yamada-sensei's words, nodding away and jotting down notes from time to time.

(Ku... don't tell me those rumors about IS students studying before they enrolled are true...)

IS pilots have a direct link with our national security strength, so in a certain sense, this school exists to groom the elites. Also, these are scholars who managed to ace exams several times tougher than regular entrance exams.

(Though I'm not too interested in being an elite... hm-, can't let this continue. Anyway, got to study.)

Feeling somewhat inferior, I lowered my head, and unknowingly, I peeked over at the girl who was jotting down notes.

"Is-, is there something wrong?"

As expected, after the girl noticed me looking at her, she expressed surprise and nervousness, showing a forced smile that conveyed a certain kind of expectation.

"Ah, no, it's nothing. Sorry."

"Is-, is that so?"

After hearing that, the girl showed me a look of relief and disappointment, before returning back to working in her notebook...hm~ did I do something to upset her?

"Is there something you don't understand, Orimura-kun?"

Yamada-sensei noticed me talking to the girl besides me, and thus specifically asked me.

"Ah, that..."

I again looked back at the textbooks —mm, I don't understand anything at all.

"If you have any questions, please ask me. I'm a teacher after all."

Yamada-sensei lifts her chest up and answers confidently. Oh, maybe she really is reliable. Alright, I'll give it a go.

Wait, oh no, her chest, mustn't look.

"Yamada-sensei!" I asked.

"Yes, Orimura-kun?"

An answer that's full of enthusiasm. Seems like this will work, as expected of a teacher.

"I don't understand anything at all."

I honestly blurted out my shortcoming. When I do this, usually, others tend to empathize with me.

"How do I laugh?" Janitor Rook spoke.

"Erm...ev, everything...?"

Yamada-sensei looked extremely bothered wearing a completely stiff expression...that's weird? Where did that reliable teacher go?

"Th-Then...except for Orimura-san, is there anybody else who doesn't understand the current lesson up till this point?"

Yamada-sensei raised her hand to prompt the class.

Silence...

Strange, that's too strange. Nobody raised their hand. If they only understood half of it to begin with, they'll definitely regret it in the future. Is that alright, is that really alright, with everyone?

"...Orimura, did you read the reference book before entering the school?"

Waiting for an opportunity at the side of the classroom, Chifuyu-nee asked. Alright, I decided to reply honestly.

"I mistook it for the old telephone book and threw it away."

PANG!

"Didn't I write 'compulsory to read' on it, you fool?"

Another 5,000 of my brain cells died. Damn it, it'll be cheaper to have the coroner to give me a checkup now.

"I'll issue you another copy later, but you must memorize it within a week, got it?"

"No, that, the thickness is a little..."

"I'm telling you to do it."

"...Fine, I'll do it."

Already surpassing the designation of demonic sergeant, Chifuyu-nee glared at me. A devil, she's a devil in human clothing. She's a human and yet she's so inconsiderate, how could she not understand the limitations of human beings?

"Whether it's in terms of mobility, firepower or suppressing ability, the IS far surpasses all the older weapons in that aspect. If you don't understand this weapon 'thoroughly' before operating it, accidents will occur. We teach you basic knowledge and train you to prevent such accidents from occurring. Even if you can't understand, memorize it, and remain strong and steady. These are the rules and regulations."

Yes, that's completely true.

Let me add on one thing, I didn't wish to be here.

One day, a group of black-clad men came up beside me, said something about 'we'll protect you' and left a notification letter regarding enrolment into the IS Academy. I don't understand, does this 'protection' consist of tossing a boy into a girls' garden and abandoning him? Right now, I want protection, and Chifuyu-nee's the reason.

"...You brat, you're thinking that you didn't come here of your own choice, right?"

I was shocked. Why did she consider it alright to reveal my thoughts so brazenly?

"No matter whether you wished for it or not, people can't get away from an interactive life. If you want to abandon it, abandon your identity as a human first."

As sharp as ever, it's about time for me to face reality. Chifuyu-nee was a realistic person right from the very beginning, and I know the reason.

"..."

Ho— looks like I have to work.

Well, maybe I won't be able to get to the level where Chifuyu-nee won't be all red in the face, but at least I don't want her to be embarrassed on the professional field.

I won't abandon my family members, unlike my parents who I had never seen.

"Th-Then, Orimura-kun, I'll teach you everything that you don't know, so you must work hard? Alright? Alright?"

Yamada-sensei tightened her hands and closed in. As she's shorter than me, it naturally turned to her shyly looking away.

"Yes. Then, I'll leave it to sensei after school."

After saying that, I sat down. Chifuyu-nee also returned to the side of the classroom.

"After-, after school... a teacher together with a student, two people alone after school... Ah! No, no, Orimura-kun. Your sensei will become weak when she's forced... and this is my first time with a guy..."

Suddenly blushing and saying such things. Yamada-sensei, are you alright? I.S. pilots really have no resistance to males. Speaking of which, all the stares directed at me are very uncomfortable. If these stares could generate a physical force, I would have become a pincushion.

"How-However, if it's Orimura-sensei's younger brother, then..."

"Ah—ack ack! Yamada-sensei, continue with the lesson."

"Ye-Yes!"

Chifuyu-nee coughed twice, causing Yamada-sensei to return from her fantasy.

"I heard something not suited for teenagers" Janitor Rook said, aiming his Custom Rifle forward, scanning the room with his eyes.

"...I guess it's not a long-term one" He sighed, visibly distressed and lowered his Custom Rifle.

Yamada-sensei frantically moved back to the stage— and failed.

"Uu—it hurts..."

(...Is she alright? This teacher...)

Only then did I realize just how many catastrophes I would be in for.

-TIME RUSH-

"CHAPTER 1 ENDED, SOMEONE FINALLY FINISHED WRITING IT" Janitor Rook shouted.

"….What?"

"Oh my, nothing."

The class asked in disbelief, which Janitor Rook said it was just nonsense. They didn't get to know they're being watched by someone else.

Speaking of which, his "Custom Rifle" is a M1918 BAR "Bush Warfare" barrel integrated into a M1918A2 BAR, with the magazine guides removed entirely, both the stock monopod and the hinged steel plate is no longer there. Somehow, it's made out of black metal, _entirely_.

And it has unlimited ammo, due to the fact that it fires energy shaped into a bullet. Also, he removed the sling swivel.

Janitor Rook is not what we perceived him as… a bishounen with grey hair and a Jeff-like face; wearing a white hooded jacket and black jeans. This description would fit a _humane_ killer, except he doesn't possess anything similar to human at all aside from the looks.

What will await me within this place called the IS academy? And I haven't found my dorm room yet.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahh, can I have a moment?"

"Huh?"

During the break after the second period, again I was confronted with a feeling of uneasiness. Suddenly being asked to talk caused my response to come out somewhat weird.

The girl who asked was naturally blond. She's staring at me, and her blue eyes which are held exclusively by people of white descent revealed a sense of unhappiness. A dull eye.

Her hair was slightly curled up like a spiral, giving off a sense of nobility. Her radiating demeanors were that which women normally give off in today's society.

Is this what they called "Ojou-sama"?

In current day society, due to the IS, women are given higher status. It's not just a privilege, even the archetype of 'women = great' came into being. At the same time, men were relegated to being slaves, manual labor. Right now in the city, it's not rare to see men being abused by women they never met on the streets.

Hell, even the chromosomes prove that this would happen eventually.

The scale of men and women equality has shifted to its edge in the last 10 years, and has tipped back slightly due to my unforeseen capabilities.

Anyway, in the minds of the women nowadays, men are basically considered servants. To be honest, that's not necessarily a bad role.

On a side note, since this IS Academy has the duty to accept a large number of students, it's not rare to see foreign students enrolled here. Even among the victors, only half the girls in the class are Japanese.

"Are you listening? Hello?"

"Ah-, ah, yes, I'm listening... was there something you wanted?"

Upon hearing my reply, the girl in front of me deliberately increased her volume.

"Wait a second! What are you saying? Just with me talking to you should be enough to make you feel greatly honored. Shouldn't you have a better attitude towards me?"

"..."

To be honest, this is the kind of person that I'm the worst at dealing with.

Being able to use an I.S. means that the person will become part of their country's military. Thus, IS pilots are held in high regard, and currently, only females are I.S. pilots.

But the difference between that and flaunting power is that if the power is begotten through violence, it's just a tool for violence.

"I'm sorry. But I have no idea who you are."

It's true. Even though I did pay attention to the self-introductions and all sorts of rhetoric, I couldn't recall what was said before; to my defense Chifuyu-nee being my homeroom teacher was a rather shocking experience.

However, my reply didn't seem to go over too well with the girl in front of me (it would be great if she would tell me her name). She narrowed her eyes to slits and said in a tone conveying complete contempt with regards to men.

"You don't recognize who I am? You don't know who Cecilia Alcott is? You've never heard of me? The representative candidate student for England and the top scorer of the school's entrance exam?"

Ah, so her name's Cecilia. Oh—

"Well, may I ask a question?"

"Humph, it's the job of a noble to answer the requests made by people of the lower class, so you may ask."

"What's a representative candidate student?"

KA—THUNK! Several girls eavesdropping on our conversation collapsed onto the floor.

"I thought I put the guidebook in your desk?" Janitor Rook spoke with visible dismay.

"A, a, a..."

"Ahh?"

"Are, are you serious?"

She really looked angry now. If this were a manga, she would most likely have a crossed-vein popping out of her forehead.

"Ah. Because I really don't know."

If I don't know something, I have to honestly admit to it. It would be to my own demise if I do otherwise and want to try to maintain a good standing.

"..."

After being angry for a bit, Cecilia actually calmed down. She pressed her thumb against her temples, conveying a headache, grumbling...

"I can't believe this, this is really quite unbelievable. Though this is a land to the Far East, this is not some under developed country. This is common knowledge, common knowledge. Don't tell me you don't have a computer or a television..."

How rude, I do have a television; it's just that I don't normally watch it. I also rarely use my computer for things other than musik and TV tropes.

"What's a representative candidate?"

"The pilot of a country's I.S. is decided from the pool of representative candidates, which means the elites...you, should be able to understand what the words mean."

"Now that you mentioned it. That does ring a bell."

Seems like it's true that it's easier to forget simple things.

"That's right, we're elites."

Oh, she revived. As expected of a representative candidate.

She pointed her finger at me, the tip nearly touching the tip of my nose.

"It's a miracle for you get into the same class with the chosen ones... you should feel blessed. Do you realize the situation that you're currently in now?"

"Is that so? How fortunate for me."

"...Are you trying to make a fool out of me?"

Wasn't it you who told me how lucky I was?

"In the first place, you knew nothing about IS', and yet you were able to make it into this school. When I first heard that you were the only male in the world who could pilot an IS. It had me expecting a lot more of you."

"Making assumptions about me will only leave me in an uncomfortable situation."

"Humph. Because I'm an elite, I'll even be nice to people like you."

Oh, what a friendly attitude. This is the first time I've experienced something like this during my 15 years of life.

"If you don't fully understand anything regarding IS. Hm... if you cry and beg me, I may be inclined to teach you. After all, I'm an elite amongst elites, the 'only' one who defeated an instructor during the entrance exam."

It feels like she purposely emphasized on the word 'only' —eh, hm?

"That's the entrance exam you're talking about, right? Are you talking about initiating the IS?"

"What else?"

"That? Well, I managed to beat an instructor as well."

"Huh...?"

That's what happened. Though rather than defeated, I evaded the instructor that had suddenly come charging towards me. She accidentally crashed into the wall and was unable to move. That's all. She also looks like Yamada-sensei.

Maybe my words caused quite a shock to her, since Cecilia widened her eyes in disbelief.

"That reminds me, how did the instructor get out of the wall?" Janitor Rook asked.

"I don't know, she told me to call the 'Overseer' or something and I do so" I answered, noticing the relieved look on his face.

"I see, so I was the one fixing the wall. Any word on her current condition?" He asks back.

"She seems to be Yamada-sensei"

"I guess the dust made her unrecognizable back that day." He seems to have gained a smirk.

"But, but I heard that I was the only one-?" Cecilia seems to stutter in shock.

"-that managed to defeat an instructor and emerge unscathed, congratulations." Janitor Rook quickly answered her question.

"And maybe, it's because I'm not a girl?"

*Pacha*. Ah, that's not a good sound. It sounded like walking on cracked ice.

"In-, in other words, I'm not the only one?"

"Well, I don't know."

"You! You said that you beat an instructor, right?"

"Mm, well. Something like that."

"Something like that? What do you mean by that?"

"Erm, calm down, okay?"

"How-? How can I calm down after hearing that—?!"

DING—DONG—DANG—DONG.

The bell for third period interrupts our conversation. It felt like a saving grace to me now.

"...! I'll be back! Don't run away! All right?"

Not good, such a reply would likely make her angry. I had to promise her.

"I won't run away, unless you attempt to take my existence, that is"

"You're in deep trouble, really deep" Wait, what. I somehow overheard Rook sighing.

The 3rd period begins.

"For the remaining time, we'll mainly be describing all sorts of equipment that can be used in actual combat, and their characteristics."

Chifuyu-nee replaced Yamada-sensei, who taught the first and second period lessons, as she stood at the front. Seemed like this was important, as even Yamada-sensei took out a notebook.

"Okay then, I'll be silent." Janitor Rook spoke in a polite tone.

"Ah, but before that, we have to decide on the class representative who'll take part in the inter-class tournament."

Suddenly thinking about it, Chifuyu-nee seemed to have mentioned it before. Hm? Inter-class tournament? Representative?

"The class representative is as its name indicates. The class representative will not only compete in the tournament, but will also attend student council meetings and committee meetings as well."

"Is it like a team leader, Orimura-sensei?" Someone asked.

"Well, you can consider it like a class leader. On a side note, the inter-class battles are meant to gauge each enrolled class's ability. Though there isn't much difference right now, competition will encourage further improvement."

The class started to become abuzz. Not knowing what's going on, I didn't even know the significance of what was going on. Hm, anyway, what I can deduce is that we're deciding on our class rep now.

Seems like it'll be extremely bothersome, and the person who'll be doing it will have quite a rough time.

"Sensei, I recommend Orimura-kun!"

—Hm? There's someone else who's called Orimura in this class? What a coincidence.

"I feel that it's a good idea too!"

Hm. So do I. Anyone will do, as long as it's not me.

"Then the candidate will be Orimura Ichika... is there anyone else? You can either nominate yourself or another person, both are fine." Who in their right mind would nominate themselves when they get more trouble?

Hoho, wait- there's only one Orimura Ichika in this class... —ACK, there's no way this could happen!

"M-Me?"

I immediately stood up, and what struck me were the piercing stares. Even without looking back, I knew that they conveyed irresponsible expectations of 'if it's him, he can do it'.

"Sit down, Orimura, you're a troublesome sight. Then, isn't there anyone else? If so, Orimura will be elected without a vote."

"W-Wait a second! I don't want this—!"

"I said that no matter whether you nominated yourself or someone 'else' nominated you, the one nominated doesn't have the right to refuse. The one nominated should be prepared already."

"Ev-Even if I'm not willing—"

Just as I was trying to protest, I got cut off by a highly enthusiastic voice.

"Hold on a minute! I can't accept this outcome!"

*PAM!* Cecilia slammed her hands against the table as she got up; her figure became a lot more intimidating. Oh, so that's how you exert yourself. I really have to get on her good side.

"This kind of election outcome is totally unacceptable! Anyway, having a man as our class representative is totally disgraceful! Do you expect me, Cecilia Alcott to endure this embarrassment for a whole year?"

That's right, talk, keep talking... hm?

"In terms of ability, it's obvious that I should be the class representative. It'll be troubling if some rare far-east monkey is to be chosen because he is a rare breed! I came to this island country to polish up my IS skills, and I have no interest in joining a circus!"

That's weird, how come I'm no longer human? Why? Speaking of which, Britain is an island itself, right? That means that Britain and Japan aren't much different.

It seems I have found 1 ea. of hypocrite.

"Isn't that right!? Only the most talented can be the class representative, and I'm the most suitable one!"

She could not hold back her excitement—speaking of which, as Cecilia's getting more into it, her choices of words were getting more and more crude, more anger-driven. Though I didn't want to be the class rep, even a simpleton would get somewhat upset from being told off to such an extent.

"In the first place, living in such a country with an underdeveloped level of culture is excruciatingly painful for me—"

Wala.

"Even if Britain's a powerful country, you're far too arrogant on your part, right?" Silence was heard.

"How many years has it been now that you've won the world's worst cuisine award?"

—Ah.

"Wha...!?"

In the end, I said it. Just like that, it slipped out of my mouth.

I gingerly turned my head to face her. Right now, Cecilia could only be described as furious, the thoroughly red face indicating her rage.

Wah... I messed up...

"You, you, you! Are you insulting my country?"

Ah—. Really, now there was no way I could stop this. Right now, we're past the point of no return.

"It's a duel!"

*PAM!* Cecilia slams her hands on the table. In the next instant, she would have thrown her gauntlets, had she been wearing any. In other words, this is a battle of pride?

"Oh, great, bring it on. It's better than a debate anyway."

"You talk big. Since you deliberately asked for defeat, I'll accept you as a servant —no, a slave!"

"Don't look down on me. This is a serious showdown, don't try and do it halfheartedly."

"Is that so? Perfect timing, this will be the perfect opportunity for me, Britain's candidate, Cecilia Alcott to display her ability."

In the end it became a duel, a boy shouldn't be fighting seriously with a girl, right? What should I do?

"How much of a handicap do you want?"

"Oh my, asking for a favor so soon?"

"No, I'm asking how much of a handicap I should give you."

At that moment, the class erupted with laughter.

"O-Orimura-kun, are you serious?"

"Isn't a man being stronger than woman a story of the past?"

"Orimura-kun. Maybe you can pilot an IS, but that's just overdoing it."

Just as everyone's laughing —damn it, that seemed to be the case.

Of course, men are overwhelmingly weaker. They're powerless. It's true that only a few can pilot an IS, but all females are potential IS pilots. In contrast, men logically can't pilot an IS at all.

If a war happens because of a difference in views between men and women, the male faction probably wouldn't even last 3 days. If there's a champion, we'd likely be suppressed within 3 hours. This is because as a super weapon, an IS far exceeds fighter planes, tanks and battleships of the past.

But, still…

Janitor Rook seems to already surpassed the capability of the IS, judging from what action of his that I've witnessed.

"...Then I won't give you a handicap."

"Yes, that should be the case. More accurately, it bothers me that I don't have to give you a handicap. Hum hum, saying that men are stronger than women, Japanese males really have quite a sense of humour."

The excitement had just now died down. Though, Cecilia's expression is one of contempt.

"Hey, Orimura-kun, it's not too late, you know? You can still get Cecilia-san to give you a handicap?"

The girl sitting diagonally behind me sincerely advised. However, the complicated expression of hers—the laughter and smirk that she was visibly holding back made me even angrier.

"A man would never go back on his word. I have no need of a handicap."

"Hai —a representative candidate is being looked down on. Or is it that you don't know what an IS battle looks like?"

"..."

To be honest, I had never seen a real IS battle before. At most, I secretly watched videos of Chifuyu-nee while she was doing her military service (because Chifuyu-nee didn't want to see me get involved with IS).

"Then, we have a common understanding. The battle will take place next Monday in the 3rd arena. Orimura and Alcott, make sure you are well prepared. Now, let's get back to the lesson."

Chifuyu-nee clapped her hands to end the conversation. I harbored an uneasy feeling as I sat down, speechless.

(I can master the basics in a week. It shouldn't be too hard. Also, I did manage to activate it during the entrance exams. Never mind, I'll think of something once I get there.)

However, after I get past that battle, I'll be taking the position of class representative. Though it's a headache, I can't back down now. And I won't get a second chance.

(Alright, time to pay attention to class.)

I immediately opened the textbook on the table.

"So, I guess there would be some changes in the pilot's detail. Ichika, we'll arrange an IS to be tailored for you." Janitor Rook spoke, with an indescribable ulterior motive.

"And you'll be his living guidebook, Rook." Chifuyu-nee said.

"Wh-What about me?" A confused Yamada-sensei immediately asked.

"I did state that he'll be Orimura's guidebook, not a personal teacher, right?" Chifuyu-nee answered in a somewhat calm tone.

Is this what I seem to actually notice of instructors?

"I-I see, I'll do my b-best" Yamada-sensei reopened her notebook.

"So I turned from a being into an inanimate object, how nice of me. And stop calling me 'Janitor', that title is too long." Jani-Rook said. The class is back to normal now, but what does he meant by 'tailored for me'?

Seems like Rook's right, I'm in deep trouble.

I do not know what will happen to Alcott if I win. Aside from not being the class rep, that is.

Time to concentrate on studying, again.

-TIME RUSH-

"Ugh..."

After school, I moaned while tiredly sprawling on to the table.

"No, I didn't understand anything at all... why must it be so complicated...?"

Anyway, I became a soldier specialized in terminology, and had to investigate all sorts of vocabulary. However, it seemed like there wasn't any IS specific terminology, which in other words means that I haven't done anything constructive today.

Even though it's after school, the situation hasn't changed a single bit. As usual, the other students from different years and classes aren't approaching me, and are instead muttering things amongst themselves.

(Ku... spare me the agony...)

It was the same during afternoon break, and it could be said that I'm in a living hell.

I went to the cafeteria, and all the girls were following behind me, and it's not like they're my honor guards.

And when I went to the canteen, the situation was like Moses splitting the sea without the Israelites, and I ended up in a blank slate situation. Am I some mystical animal who only just arrived at Japan for the first time?

Speaking of which, there seemed to be one species of Mexican Salamander that's commonly talked about (An amphibian axolotl). I couldn't even tell what kind of creature it was with just the name alone.

And Rook once warned me to look out for worn-out pieces of the building; I'll do that if I can shake those stalkers away from my non-existent tail.

"Ah, Orimura-kun, you're still in the classroom? That's good."

"Is there something you needed?"

Being addressed, I lifted up my head. It's my vice homeroom teacher, Yamada-sensei, standing in front of me holding a book.

She's a teacher no matter how it looks, and as expected, my first impression of her is that she's short, even though she's basically at the height of an ordinary girl.

"Well, your dorm's ready."

Yamada-sensei said as she handed over a paper with the dorm number on it and a key.

That's right, the IS Academy is a boarding school, and the school requires all students to live on the campus. Most likely, this is to protect these IS pilots who have unlimited potential. Truly, these individuals are integral to the future defense of countries.

Ever since this school started, there have been a few countries who have tried to tempt them, and this isn't uncommon at all.—Speaking of which, every country has been trying to lure over elite pilots.

"IS cadet representatives must be affiliated with a country, or they become a rogue IS pilot."

It's like back in the day where you're forced to choose side, the World Wars is an interesting case of that.

"Wasn't my room still undecided on? I heard that it might take a week."

"That's the case, but special circumstances require special solutions; seems like you were forced to change rooms... Orimura-kun, have you heard anything from the government?"

The last few words were said softly, so that only I could hear them.

On a side note, the government she's referring to is obviously the Japanese government. Without exception, there haven't been any 'male' IS pilots before, so even the country has taken measures to protect and keep watch over me.

Ever since news about me as an IS pilot broke out, it was either the mass media, the ambassadors from other countries, or even human DNA research people that were sent over, saying that 'We have to do a live sample, no matter what'. Whoever would go along with that is an idiot.

"Because of those circumstances, the government created a special directive. Anyway, you'll live in a dorm until your room is prepared in a month. So until then, please endure, and live with others."

"...Well, Yamada-sensei, your breath is making my ear all itchy."

Speaking of which, how long is she going to bite on my ear? Everyone else in the class really seems to be enjoying this.

"Ah, no, this is because... it wasn't on purpose..."

"There's no need to apologize, I know... since there's a room for me, I've got to go back and get my stuff. So can I go back home today?"

"Ah, no need. If it's luggage—"

"I've already arranged everything. Be sure that you are grateful for this."

Oh my, this voice definitely belongs to Chifuyu-nee. Immediately, the tune of Darth Vader played in my mind without a moment's hesitation. On a side note, there's also another tune in my mind. It's called the Terminator.

"I-I'm extremely thankful for it..."

"Well, it's just some daily necessities. Some changes of clothing and a cellphone charger should be enough, I suppose."

As expected of an unrefined and careless individual. In truth, she's right, but personally, I feel that everyday conveniences are important as well, nee-san.

"And I suppose he doesn't need anything else? I see you want him to carve bamboo for a bento." Rook is visibly confused at the earlier statement.

"He's a man, he'd find something useful on his way there." Chifuyu-nee said with a somewhat malicious voice.

"Th-Then please use this time and head to the dormitory. For dinner, please be sure to head down to the first-year dorm cafeteria from 6 to 7pm. On a side note, each room has a shower, and there's a large public bath. The time to use it differs by school year...hm, well, currently, Orimura-kun is not allowed to use the large public bath."

"Eh, why?"

I really like bathing in a large public bath.

"Are you an idiot? Do you want to bath together with girls of the same age as you?"

"Ah—..."

Oh yeah. Besides me, everyone here is a girl.

"Ya, Orimura-kun, you want to bathe with a girl!? No, we can't allow it."

"No, it's not that. I don't want to bathe together."

I don't know if I'm unlucky or what. Speaking of which, it's forbidden outside school as well. This is an ethical issue.

"Wha? You're not interested in girls!? That, that could become a problem..."

What now. She has no clue what I'm talking about.

"His Almighty sure left you unable to grasp the subtext of a sincere statement." Rook sure is a scary guy, IF he is human at all.

Immediately as the words left Yamada-sensei's mouth, it would spread around rumors like a broken telephone. The females' chatter in the corridors started to intensify.

"Don't tell me Orimura-kun's only interested in guys..."

"However... that's not bad."

"We'll need to check starting from his middle school days! It'll be done soon! The results will be here in 2 days."

Talking about this and that. Oh no, I saw TV tropes earlier, I should NOT even think about that.

Yes, I have a computer. And a powerful one at gaming, although it's not used for gaming now.

"Then, I have a meeting to attend to, so goodbye. Orimura-kun, please head to your dorm room, and don't wander about aimlessly."

Considering that the distance from the school to the dorm is only 50m, do I need to be heading there directly even with it being so close?

It's true that they have all sorts of facilities here, all sorts of club rooms, IS arenas, IS maintenance rooms, and IS development rooms. But today, I won't be able to go to them, and it's not like I won't be able to visit them another day. Therefore, I may as well rest for today. Finally, I will be able to get away from the stalkers' prying eyes.

"Ho—..."

Watching Chifuyu-nee and Yamada-sensei as they walked out of the classroom, I sighed as I stood up. I could still hear the ruckus coming from both inside and outside the classroom, but today, I won't worry about it anymore. It'll better to be in my dorm than here.

Thus, I walked down the somewhat cramped corridor with a humanoid advancing wall of doom following me, disguised as stalkers.

I'm there, right where I should be.

"Hm~?, it's here, right? Room 1025."

I confirmed the room number and was about to insert the key. Eh, that's strange? The door was unlocked.

*Kacha*. Strangely, no 'loading area screen' was displayed.

I entered the room; I saw 2 large beds, arranged side by side. I dare to bet that even a commercial hotel would not be able to compare to it. Just by looking at them it made me feel all light and fluffy. This should be the difference in level from the ordinary dorm you see. Long live the sun.

Temporarily tossing my luggage onto the floor beside the bed, I immediately leapt at it...ohhh, how soft. These are definitely high-priced beds and quilts. I guess IS pilots are invaluable.

"Is anyone there?"

Suddenly, a voice came from inside. Maybe since the door was blocking it, the voice sounded a bit deep. Speaking of which, every room should have a bathroom, right? –Hm?

"Ahh, you're my roommate, right? Please take care of me from this year on."

—I had a bad feeling about this, this uneasy feeling trickled up my legs.

"I was using the shower, so I'm sorry for looking like this. My name is Shinonono—"

"—Houki...?"

The one who came out from the bathroom was my childhood friend, who I had completed my reunion with.

She had just finished showering, and now walked out of the bathroom. Seems like the bathroom is constructed to be both a shower and a changing room. And without confirming that the other person's a girl, Houki walked out with only a towel wrapped around her. Ah, it's not a ponytail.

The small surface area of the towel could mean several things. Below the edges were the naked and tender thighs; and seemingly indicating that she just showered, the water droplets... skirted down her legs. Healthy white skin is a real eye-opener.

Above that is the slender body that had been rigorously trained, and I could see it even though she had a towel on. It really made my heart race, and thus I'm really weak toward women with unique curves.

I do believe I will die, although with my soul relieved.

Pressing a hand in front of her chest, the large breasts behind her towel were lifted up. No matter what, the last time I saw her body was during swimming lessons in 4th grade, and it didn't really leave me with much of an impression.

To think that Houki would choose to wear thin clothing, is that even possible for a frowner like her?—the above 0.3 seconds of thought was over.

I sure think fast, got to note down my proficiency.

"..."

Houki was shocked. I was too. The all-Japan's most shocked person tournament had begun.

"I-I-Ichika..."

"Oh-, mm..."

I made a definite reply, and Houki's face became extremely red. Basically, this should happen when two people of opposite genders are face to face with each other after a bath, right? Even I would be rather troubled with how to react and handle a situation like this.

"...? Do-Don't look!"

"So-Sorry!"

I frantically turned my head aside and looked away. From the image I managed to see from the corner of my eye, Houki tightly wrapped the towel around herself, as if she was trying to hide her body (or protect it)...the cleavage of her breasts, that was obvious due to the movements of her arms. This made my heart race even faster.

"Wh-Wh-Why, are, you, here...?"

Houki stiffly asked, and it sounded like gears clattering with one another.

"Well, I'm also staying her—"

Out of the corner of my eye, she took action. Extremely fast, as expected of the champion of the National Kendo competition. Houki grabbed the bokken beside the wall, whirled it around and quickly thrust it forward. She lowered her body and instantly decreased the distance between us –I'm about to die!

"Uootsuge!" (Sound effect)

I jumped down from the bed and retreated towards the door.

*Pada!*

I managed to escape outside the room in the nick of time. The inertia created by the joints threw me forward.

"Saved—"

*Chi Dong!* The sound of the door splitting could be heard.

What a tempting fate.

The bokken broke through beside my head, the tip missing me barely by 2mm. Hey, this is a wooden door. To be able to stab a bokken through a wooden door, what kind of skill is this?

*Ci* *ci* *ci*...the blade sank back through the door. Ho, so she's letting me off?

*Ci Dong!* The sound of the wooden door exploding could be heard again.

"Are you really trying to kill me? I'd be dead if I didn't dodge that!"

A sudden barrage of attacks had stabbed through where my head was a few moments ago.

"...What? What?"

"Ah, it's Orimura-kun!"

"Huh—, so Orimura-kun lives in this room? That's a good piece of information~~!"

With all the commotion that was caused, the girls started to emerge from their rooms.

Also, what's troubling is that they're all in simple nightgowns, completely oblivious to a guy seeing them in it. Some of them had taken it a step further, wearing only a shirt, and not wearing pants or skirts. Instead, I could see white inverted triangles. And also, some of them were wearing blouses, and I could see flesh-colored chests...girls, should you really be revealing your underwear so casually? In more ways than one, is this really alright?

Wait a minute, they're closing in- Oh no, I have to do something.

"...Houki, Houki-san, please let me in. It's going to turn out badly. I'll apologize, so please, I'm begging you like this."

I clapped my hands together and lift them above my head. I must pass these feelings over.

"..."

The only response I got from inside is silence. However, the bokken was pulled back. I sincerely hope that there wouldn't be a third attack.

"HOUKI, WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE ME TO DIE FROM ASPHYXIATION?"

Silence... along with the girls halted in their track.

"What an unusual response from a man." They muttered

After that, it was silent for about 2, 3 minutes, but to me, it felt like an hour.

*Ka cha*.

"...Come in."

"Woah, oh."

The door opened, and Houki's wearing kendo attire. Looks like this was the only clothes she could put on quickly. Truthfully, since she was hasty in wearing it, she didn't manage to tie her belt properly.

Either way, I was granted permission to enter, and entered my room... eh? There's something strange about that, right?

"What now?"

A fierce glare, like a Horseman's. I was glared at by her. Sorry, I didn't do anything wrong.

Houki sat down on the bed. Ah, oh dear, she wants to deal with me inside.

"..."

Looking rather angry, Houki quickly tied her wet hair back into a ponytail. Hm, it's the Houki that I knew, at least that's what she seemed like from the outside.

"So, you said that you're my roommate?"

"Oh, yeah, it seems so."

I was glared at. This girl, her eyes were as sharp as bamboo. Really alert and piercing.

"What-, what's your purpose?"

"Huh?"

"I'm asking what you were thinking? Boys and girls can't share the same bed after they turn 7, it's common sense!"

What era was that from? Even though it's not the same bed, for 15 year old males and females to be living together... err... living together might be problematic.

"Wa, wa, wa...!"

"Wa?"

"Was it because you asked for this...? To be in my room..."

"That's stupid."

Why would I purposely risk my life and choose something like this? Besides, I did not.

—However, it seemed that I had failed with my answer, for if I had not, the bokken wouldn't be flying toward me.

"That-!, that was close!"

A close call. It's really a close call situation that I had blocked the bokken, and there would be a fatality if it had hit. From a certain manner of speech, it's now an empty-handed vs. katana situation.

Even though it's a bokken, my palms were hurting. Because there's no way that the assault's strength could be canceled.

Has Houki become a lighting bruiser in just about 6 years?

"Stupid... you're saying that's stupid? So it's like that huh, like that..."

Ah, her expression was scary. Very scary. Even though she says that she's a childhood friend, but in fact she's a member of a secret organization, a code-named assassin, tasked with executing a certain assignment.

Even though the wooden sword had been blocked by me, Houki was still continuing to exert pressure on the sword. Not good, this is going to be complicated. It isn't a real sword, so it can't cut me to death, but if this weight hit my head, I'd be knocked out.

The worst scenario would be my skull splitting in two. No, it can't end like this.

Well, it's better than angering Janitor Rook, that is. Rumors said he can split an entire IS with a ruler.

"..."

No, I withdraw my previous statements. The Houki standing before me is already a reaper, so even though it isn't a real sword it can still split me into two parts. Also, if you add to the fact that she had been using her own weight from the beginning to force the sword down, it means that right now the situation looks as if Houki is forcing me down —

"Waaah... Shinonono-san, very bold"

"You shouldn't take the lead."

"The way Orimura-kun is getting it isn't bad either..."

They're reading my mind, and they're correct that Houki is covering me.

Hey, what's the meaning of that last comment? Also, five faces were peeking in from outside the open door, there was probably over five times as many in the corridor, also watching what was going on inside the room.

"Wh-wh-wha...?

Houki, greatly surprised, immediately got off my body. I'm saved. My life is preserved.

"Ah, it's already finished?"

"The feeling obviously wasn't bad—"

Hey. Do high school girls nowadays say 'the feeling wasn't bad' when they see a murder scene? Please remember. In a few moments you'll see me giving your e-mail addresses to Gotanda.

That guy, he wished to be here.

"...!"

Houki quietly chased the girls out, and whole-heartedly closed the door. As if entering a scene of murder. It looks like establishing a fictional setting was the highest priority.

Though, what about the alibi? No, wait a moment, it's only that I didn't think about it, maybe that girl has some assurance, and she'll be protected. What's that? That way the victim could disappear. What a scary death world.

Sadly, this is still better than Australia.

"...Ichika..."

"Yes, what is it?"

I am facing death, without entanglement. Ah, humans arriving to this point are unimpeded.

"What's with your face..."

"?"

Wasn't it like this when I was born?

"Nothing, that, about the situation right now?"

Ah, how I will be executed. You know, Houki, the problem with murder isn't what's before, but after. The human body is composed of slightly over 50kg of lipids (fat) and proteins.

It also includes about more than 10L of blood. After that are the neglected bones in the skeleton. In fact, the discomposure of the upper part of the skeleton is quicker. Isn't it different from what we think?

That is why most people are puzzled. For the analysis of the skeleton a considerable amount of experience is needed, and if you do it one by one, a lot of time will be wasted. That's when the freezer comes in to play. The freezer...

"Are you listening, Ichika?"

"Uh-, uh!? What!? No I'm not!?"

"Is there someone who would actually say that he isn't, stupid..."

She sighed, as if she were resigning, seemingly amazed. Hmm, it seems that I did something wrong. Considerable amount of guilt. So I didn't feel comfortable. But if I run away I wouldn't be a man.

"So-Sorry, can you tell me again..."

Someone who acknowledges their own faults needs to lower their head. It's common sense everywhere in the world.

—Even though I don't think like that, but in front of an angry individual, one ought to acknowledge their faults first. That way the world could grow in harmony-Wait that sounds lewder than expected from myself.

"That-, that's why. To be placed in this room... that-, what. That means that drawing a line in the aspect of living is needed..."

The voice was indistinct at first, but she said the latter half forcefully. Say, why is Houki looking very uncomfortable? It's probably psychological, her cheeks are also red... a fever?

"First is the bathing schedule. Mine is from seven o'clock to eight. Ichika is from eight to nine."

"Uhm, isn't it better if mine is earlier..."

"Do you want me to wait with my body drenched by sweat from my club activities!?"

"Club activities, is it the kendo club?"

"Ye-Yeah."

"Weird. Doesn't the club have showers?"

"I-, I don't feel easy if it's not in my own room!"

Uh, if you say it like that then I can't object to it. I also think that the washroom at home is better than the ones at school.

"Oh? Speaking of which, there's no toilet in our private rooms right?"

"Yeah, there are only two at either end of each floor."

"That means, there aren't any men's bathrooms?"

I just thought about this problem merely by chance. But it's really like this, from the IS academy's foundation there were only girls, so there wasn't any reason to make a men's bathroom.

"..."

"Eh, that, what should I do?"

"I don't know! Can't you just ask a teacher?"

Even if you say it like that, but in the worst case—

"In the worst case, only the women's bathroom can be used...?"

A killing intent suddenly burst forth, and I immediately turned around. To only see Houki again holding her 'somewhat wooden' sword. She points at me with her bokken, conveying an aura of a reaper.

I'M GONNA DIE, I'M GONNA DIE, I'M GONNA DIE.

"You, you, we haven't seen each other for a long time, and you've engaged in these perverted interests... I've misjudged you!"

"Hey!? Why would I become what you said, Houki!"

"Isn't it obvious! Wanting to go into the women's bathroom, if you're not a pervert then what else could you be!? Hum, I'll execute you right now!"

"Like I'd let you!"

For the time being I found a shinai at the edge of her luggage. It was near Houki's personal things, stacked by her suitcase. A samurai with a suitcase sounds funny, but that's how it is.

(I need to use the shinai well... you, in the past you didn't need me nagging)

If the bokken and the shinai cross, the shinai could break. Anyway I'll just be holding the shinai until Houki calms down. With that thought I pulled out the sword.

(Hmm? It seems like there's something blocking the shinai preventing it from being pulled out)

*Shaa*.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!?"

Finally I pulled out the shinai, and confronted Houki while keeping a reasonable distance between us.

"?"

In front of the shinai, Houki's mouth was opening and closing like a goldfish. Panicking and looking freaked out.

"Hmm? That, what's that...?

I suddenly noticed something unusual attached to the shinai. If I try to summarize, it has a structure of two parallel triangles attached together, and the thing is—

Whatever, it's pink, by the way.

"Re-re-return it to me!"

She quickly tried snatching at it, the bokken had been abandoned on the bed.

With unbelievable speed Houki grabbed the thing attached to the shinai, and she covered it with both of her hands.

"..."

Weird? Why is she staring at me while blushing? A fever?

—Ah.

Suddenly, I thought about the things in relation to one another. I know what the thing with which I was in contact is. I finally understood.

"Houki."

"Wh-what?"

As if she was protecting something, Houki changed from the offensive. Now she was vigilant in keeping distance between herself and me.

I looked at the gap, and clearly saw a light pink, light blue fabric like what I thought earlier. Ah, I'm sure now.

"I see you've started wearing bras."

"～～～～～～!"

Dong! An explosive sound rang inside my head.

"Oh my, the hell happened here?" Both of us turned around to see the head janitor there.

"Uh, we-" I tried to answer fast, knowing Rook, he's faster than us even while talking.

"That is not what I wanted; you didn't punch through the door, did you?" Rook asked with a somewhat depressed mood.

"Houki punctured it with her bokken, why?" Houki's in visible shock that a person with all authority wandered in to her mess, she must have read 'Almighty Janitor '. Said book's only about 40 yens these days.

"Because those holes look unrefined like anything that looks like a fist." We finally know the true question.

"This, is probably my daily activity back then, fix doors." *PA PA PA*

The hinges are dislocated, with a knifehand strike, commonly called a 'karate chop'.

"H-How did that happen." Houki stuttered in fear.

"Time is an aspect of beings, and I also have to fix my door back home every day." *Ka chunk*

"The door should be usable by now, be prepared for tomorrow." He walked off.

"He sure is stronger than ordinary human." Houki whispered.

"Well, no use for wondering, Houki. Let's sleep." I spoke, with a tired voice.

"Good night, Ichika." She said, obviously not thinking about the upcoming match at all.

-A REALLY SHORT TIME RUSH-

"CHAPTER 2 HAS FINISHED. AND EACH CHAPTER IS HALF OF THE ORIGINAL VERSION" A familiar voice down the hallway.

Anyway, Janitor Rook possessed a face with a visible downward scar on his right eye. A seemingly intimidating look at first, he _seems_ to be kind to humans though.

I sighed; I'm going to sleep now.

Wish me luck in tomorrow's event!


End file.
